Ascend
by ilse23
Summary: *Rewritted version* SPOILERS ABOUT THE SEASON 4 FINALE! What happens after the season 4 finale? Contains some torturing.


**A/N: My thoughts after the season 4 finale. What happens after the season finale? Warning contains spoilers for the season 4 finale!. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCISLA or the characters.**

* * *

Sam sat there watching in the chair as Sidarov was torturing Deeks. Sam had this look in his eyes, he felt bad for Deeks but he really hoped he wasn't going to give up Michelle to them. Had they already suspected that Michelle was an undercover agent too, what if something had happened to her? Sam was powerless to do anything. He had to undergo the torture and now he had to watch Deeks being tortured.

"Where was Callen when you needed him," Sam thought.

Deeks was still screaming in the other room as Sidarov and his buddy were torturing him.

"I can keep doing this all night long. The sooner you tell me about Quinn, the sooner this is over," Sidarov said.

"I don't know anything," Deeks said.

Deeks was tortured some more and all Sam could do was watch.

….

"You son of a bitch!" Callen yelled and he punched Janvier again. "Where are they? Where are they?"

"I don't know," Janvier said.

"You're lying! Where are they?" Callen said and he grabbed Janvier by his collar and pushed him up against the pole.

"Go ahead Agent Callen, kill me."

"That's what you want isn't it? I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction of that," Callen said and he pulled Janvier with him and threw him back in interrogation. "You're not going anywhere."

"You can't keep me here, we had a deal."

"Selling Sam out was not part of the deal so you are not going anywhere," Callen said and he left interrogation. He walked back to the main room and called OSP on the computer. "Hetty we have a problem, Sam's been made."

"Are you sure Mr. Callen?" Hetty said.

"Yes I'm positive. Janvier sold him out."

"Oh bugger."

"Eric, can you find him? Deeks is probably with him too."

"I'll try," Eric said.

"Work fast. What about Michelle? Anyone heard from her?"

"Ms. Blye is after her, haven't heard back from her," Hetty said.

"Keep me posted, I'm on my way back to the office."

…..

"Michelle!" Kensi yelled.

Kensi quickly had to dodge some bullets. Kensi shot back at them. Kensi managed to shoot one of them pretty quickly.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch!" The other woman said.

"Try me! Where's Quinn?"

"You're too late," The woman said and she came out of hiding and tried to shoot Kensi but Kensi was faster and shot her too.

Kensi checked both of them and they were both dead.

"Michelle!"

Kensi looked around trying to find Michelle. She saw the broken planks and as quickly as she could she ran up to it.

"Michelle!" Kensi yelled when she saw Michelle dangling outside.

"Kensi, help me!" Michelle yelled. "I can't hold on much longer."

"Hold on Michelle, I'm coming to get you."

Kensi tried to figure out a way she could get Michelle back up. She tried to pull her up by the plastic sheets she was hanging on to but that was too fragile. Kensi lay down on the floor and as far out as she could and she tried to reach Michelle but she couldn't get there. Kensi pushed herself out a bit more to try and get to Michelle. She almost got her but she felt herself slipping away. Just as she thought she was about to fall down as well she felt someone grab a hold of her legs.

"I've got you Kensi," Callen said.

"I can't get to her. She's too far down," Kensi said and Callen pulled her back up.

"Here we can use this," Callen said and he grabbed a rope that was lying around.

"Hurry up, I can't hold on much longer," Michelle screamed.

"It's okay Michelle, grab on to the rope, we'll pull you up," Callen said as he threw the rope out.

Michelle grabbed onto the rope and Callen and Kensi pulled her back up. Callen saw that the rope was starting the break. He reached out to her and grabbed her arm before the rope broke.

"I've got you Michelle, I'm not letting go," Callen said.

Kensi grabbed her other arm and they pulled her back up.

"Thanks guys," Michelle said once she was safely back inside.

"You're welcome," Kensi said. "How did you know we were here Callen?"

"Eric told me, they heard you over the com, thought you might need an extra hand," Callen said.

"Thanks."

"Where's Sam?" Michelle asked.

Callen looked at her for a second, not sure what to say.

"Sidarov has got him and Deeks. Janvier blew his cover," Callen said.

"Oh god," Michelle said, instantly worried about Sam.

"Hey Michelle, look at me. We're gonna get them back. I promise you. Do you have any idea where he might have taken them?"

"No I don't know."

"Don't worry, we're gonna get them back. Come on, let's go back to the office."

…

"You're tougher than I thought," Sidarov said. "Is Quinn really worth all this pain? Just tell me if she's an agent too and this will all be over."

"Go to hell," Deeks spat out, blood spilling out of his mouth.

"You still got a lot of fire in you, maybe we should take it up a nudge," Sidarov said and he nodded to his buddy.

He wanted to torture Deeks some more when his phone rang.

"ответьте на это[answer it]," Sidarov said and his buddy answered the phone.

"Босс, есть проблема. Они имеют, находят майя и Веронику. Они - мертвый. Quinn не был там. [Boss, there is a problem. They have found Maya and Veronica. They are dead. Quinn was not there]."

"найдите ее[find her]," Sidarov said and his buddy walked off and made a call.

"Looks like Quinn's smarter than we thought. She just took out two of my best girls. You know anything about that?"

"I told you I'm just a LAPD cop I don't know anything."

"If that's true, why were you so determined to come rescue your partner then?"

Deeks kept quiet and just stared at him. He was in a great deal of pain, but he didn't want to show him that. He looked over to the other room and saw Sam sitting there in the chair, tied up, with a look of pain and horror on his face.

…..

"Any word on Sam and Deeks?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"No nothing yet, we have no idea where Sidarov took them," Eric said.

"Do you have any idea Agent Hanna?" Hetty asked.

"No, Sidarov has a lot of building some I'm sure not even I know of," Michelle said.

"Eric, are there any security cams near that house Sam and Deeks were at?" Callen asked.

"No, no cameras in a 5 miles radius from that house," Eric said.

"Damn it. How about their cell phones, anything?" Callen almost spat out.

"Mr. Callen, keep your emotions in check please. We will find them," Hetty said. "Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones, find anything you can about Mr. Sidarov, see if you can find out where he could be holding Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks."

"Hetty, that could take hours. Sam and Deeks may not have that long."

"I get that Mr. Callen, but what would you wanna do, drive around Los Angeles trying to find them? If you got any information please share it."

They all stayed quiet.

"I think I've got something," Nell said.

"What is it Nell?" Callen said.

"I don't have Sam or Deeks but I have found Sidarov's men. They were at the building where you guys rescued Michelle and I tracked their car with Kaleidoscope and there are at 15678 Milldale Drive, Bel Air."

"That's one of Sidarov's places," Michelle said.

"Alright, let's go get some answers," Callen said and he moved towards the door and Kensi and Michelle walked after him. "Maybe it's best if you stayed here Michelle."

"Like hell I'm staying here. Sam's life is in danger. I'm coming with you."

"No, we don't know if your cover has been blown or not. If they see you move in with two federal agents they know. It's best that you stay here until this is over."

"But Sam…." Michelle started, tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Callen is right Mrs. Hanna. It's too risky for you. Mr. Callen and Ms. Blye will find Mr. Hanna and bring him back."

"Alright, but I'm staying up here to watch and listen."

They all nodded and Callen and Kensi went the house.

20 minutes later they were at the house and they got out and knocked on the door but there was no answer. Callen kicked in the door and they went in.

"Federal agents!" Callen yelled.

They walked through the house and had to duck the bullets when they came into the kitchen.

"Remember Kens, we want them alive."

"I know."

Bullets flew through the kitchen along with shattered glass and feathers of the cushions of the barstools. Callen and Kensi fired back at them but couldn't hit them. The changed magazine and fired again. After what seemed like an eternity the managed to shoot both men in the arms. They cleared them of their guns and tied them up to the chair.

"Where's Sidarov?" Callen asked but both kept quiet he asked the same question again in Russian.

"не знать[don't know]," one of the man said.

"Of course you do, and we both know that you speak English. So let's just skip the dance. Where's Sidarov?"

"You shot me! What makes you think I'm gonna tell you anything?" The man spat out.

"The sooner you tell us, the sooner you can get that looked after."

"We don't know. Sidarov told us to meet him here," one of the men said with a Russian accent.

"At what time?"

"He didn't say."

"You have anything useful for us or are you just wasting our time?" Callen said getting annoyed. "Nah I wouldn't tell you anything either if I was Sidarov. You are just two low life nobodies. Of course you don't know anything. I bet he's not even paying you very well. What do you think Kensi?"

"I think you're right. I wouldn't tell them anything either. They are totally at the bottom of the food chain."

"We are not nobodies, Sidarov trusts us."

"Trusts you? You're sitting around waiting in an empty house. If you really know something then tell us," Callen said and he grabbed one of them and freed his handcuffs and took him outside to the pool. "Wanna tell me where we can find Sidarov then?... No that's fine by me."

Callen pushed him into the water and held him under water near the edge of the pool. The man was struggling underneath Callen's hands.

"Where's Sidarov?" Callen said when he pulled him up but the man still refused to answer so Callen pushed him under again and the man struggled even more. "One last try. Where's Sidarov?" The man refused to answer again so Callen wanted to push him under again.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll talk."

"I'm listening."

"Sidarov said he had some business to attend to. Something to do with those nuclear bombs he wants to sell. He said someone had double crossed him and he wanted to know if it was safe to still sell the bombs."

"I already know that. Where can we find him?"

"I don't know. Maybe in one of his warehouses or in one of his houses."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes I think so."

"Good, write them down for me," Callen said and he pulled him out of the pool and took him back inside and sat him down at the table and pulled out a pen and paper. "Start writing!"

"You good Callen?" Kensi asked.

"I'm good. He's giving us all the addresses he knows that Sidarov's owns. Hopefully Sam and Deeks are in one of them."

"That's all of them," the man said.

Kensi took the paper and Callen tied the man back to the chair and they left.

"Hey you can't just leave us here! We need a doctor," the man said.

"Sit tight, help's on the way," Callen said and he closed the door and they walked back to the car. "Send those addresses to Eric."

"Got it," Kensi said and she pulled her phone out and started texting Eric.

Callen called Eric.

"Hey Callen," Eric said.

"Kensi is sending you some addresses where Sidarov might be holding Sam and Deeks. Check them out, we're on our way back. Oh yeah and send ambulance and police to this address. They both need a doctor," Callen said.

"What did you do to them Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"Nothing, just convinced them to tell us."

"Sure you did Mr. Callen. They are alive and breathing aren't they?"

"Yes of course they are."

"I've got the addresses Callen," Eric said.

"Good, start checking them, we'll be there in about 15 minutes," Callen said and he hung up.

He drove further and he noticed Kensi was looking out the window.

"Everything okay Kens?" Callen asked.

"I'm just worried about Deeks and Sam," Kensi said.

"We'll get them back and we'll get Sidarov too. He's not getting away with this and neither is Janvier."

"We should have never brought him in on this."

"We had no other choice Kensi. We couldn't let Sidarov get away with those nuclear bombs."

"I know, I know. I just hope something doesn't happen to Deeks… And to Sam of course."

"Something going on between you and Deeks?"

"No, why should there something be going on between me and Deeks?" Kensi said with and awkward voice.

"Cus you're acting weird, it's more than just being worried about Deeks. What's up Kens? You guys had a fight or something?"

"No not a fight."

"Then what?"

"I'm just worried about him. I know he can be annoying sometimes but he's still my partner and I care about him."

"I know how you feel. I worry about Sam too. He's my partner. If I were in his position Sam would do anything to get me out of there, even if it cost him his own life I think, so I'm gonna do the same for him."

"I just hope we get there in time. God knows what Sidarov is doing to them."

"Yeah I hope so too."

They were both quiet for the rest of the ride, too worried about their partners to speak. 10 minutes later they were back at the office.

…..

"So where's Quinn? She just took out two of my best girls. Are you two working together? Where is she?" Sidarov asked Deeks once his buddy had returned.

"I don't know what you talking about," Deeks said with the torture tool still in his mouth.

"Sure you do. The sooner you tell me the sooner this will be all over for you."

"I'm not telling you anything."

Deeks was punched it the stomach. He tried to bite down but the tool in his mouth made that impossible. Sam watched as Deeks took punch after punch. He felt so bad for what Deeks was going through but he was worried about Michelle more than anything. He really hoped Deeks wouldn't give her up.

"You're tougher then you look, I'll give you that. Maybe we need to take it up a nudge, maybe you'll talk then."

Deeks saw the drill moving towards his mouth again. He really didn't want to give Michelle up; he couldn't do that to Sam, even though he and Sam weren't good buddies, he still couldn't give Michelle up, she was one of them. He screamed loudly as the drill made contact to his teeth.

…..

"Find anything?" Callen asked when they walked into OPS.

"Not yet, still checking the addresses," Eric said.

"Did they know anything about Sam?" Michelle asked.

"No, they said Sidarov had some business to attend to connected with the bombs but didn't say what."

"I hope Sam's okay."

"I don't think Sidarov will kill him, not until he gets you. We're gonna find him."

"Come on Mrs. Hanna, let's go get a cup of tea while Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones check the address," Hetty said and she led Michelle downstairs and Kensi and Callen went back to the bullpen.

"I'm just worried about Sam, he's in this cus of me," Michelle said once she sat down in the chair in Hetty's office.

"Sam chose to be in this to protect you."

"That's my point."

"This team is very good at what they do Mrs. Hanna. They will find Mr. Hanna."

..

"This feels weird sitting here without Deeks and Sam," Kensi said.

"Yeah it does. As much as I like working with you and would like my partner back."

"Yeah ditto. Our team feels incomplete without them."

"Yeah it does. Care to join me in the armory, shouting some frustration off?"

"Sure."

Kensi and Callen walked to the gun range and did some target practice. They felt a bit better after that but they were still worried about their partners. 20 minutes later they walked back in the bullpen just as Eric and Nell came down the stairs.

"I think we've got something," Eric said as they walked into the bullpen and Hetty and Michelle joined them.

"What have you got?" Hetty asked.

"We've been looking through the addresses and three of them stood out," Eric said as he put the locations on the screen.

"Any of them sound familiar Michelle?" Callen asked.

"No none," Michelle said.

"Anything special about these locations?"

"2 of them are warehouses and the other is a house," Nell said. "According to the files both warehouses are used as a storage facility. The house has been vacant for some time now."

"Could be a good place to hide Deeks and Sam," Kensi said.

"Any cameras nearby?" Callen asked.

"No nothing in a 3 mile radius," Eric said.

"Damn, he knows how to choose his locations. Michelle, what's your best guess they're holding Sam and Deeks?"

"That house is too far away from the house he took Sam and Deeks, if I took them I would go somewhere more close," Michelle said.

"So that leaves the two warehouses. Anyone any idea which one it would be?"

"Nothing popped on either warehouse so they could be in both of them," Eric said.

"Could you use thermal imagining Eric?" Callen asked.

"Not with our satellites."

"And calling a favor in would take too long," Hetty said.

"Then we'll just have to hit both locations and we'll hit the house too just in case," Callen said and he and Kensi went to the armory to gear up.

"Callen, just bring him back," Michelle said when they were ready to leave.

Callen gave her a nod and a little smile and they left. Callen went to one warehouse with some backup, Kensi went to the other, also with backup and another team went to the house to check it out.

"Search every room, if you see any of Sidarov's men, don't be afraid to shoot but we need Sidarov alive to find the bombs," Callen said and the others nodded and they moved in.

Michelle, Hetty, Granger, Eric and Nell were watching in from OPS. They had searched some rooms but they had nothing yet.

"Kensi you got something?" Callen asked through the com.

"No nothing yet," Kensi said.

"Anything in the house?"

"No, house is clear," an Agent said.

"Copy that. Come to this location to help us."

Callen cleared more rooms and they came across one of Sidarov's men and they shot him.

"Sidarov's gotta be close," Callen said.

Callen moved further and he came across and slightly opened door. He walked up to it and he peeked inside and he saw Deeks. He was tied up to a chair and he had a tool in his mouth and there was blood dripping for his mouth.

"Oh my god," Nell said as she saw Deeks on the screen and both Nell and Eric looked away from the screen, unable to watch this.

"Agent Callen, move in," Granger said.

Callen motioned to the others and they took their positions and they moved in.

"Federal agents! Hands we're we can see them!" Callen said.

Sidarov tried to run but Callen caught his path off.

"Get down on your knees! Hands behind your head!"

Sidarov held his arms up in the air and one of the other agents cuffed him. Sam saw his partner in the other room but he didn't have the strength to call out to him.

"Deeks, you okay?" Callen asked as he removed his mouth piece.

Deeks coughed heavily and spat out some blood before talking.

"I'm good. Go get Sam," Deeks said.

"Where's Sam?"

Deeks pointed to the other room. Callen looked around and he saw Sam sitting in the other room and he went in.

"Oh my god! Sam!" Michelle said and she sank to the chair.

"Mr. Callen has got him. He'll be alright," Hetty said.

"Sam!" Callen said and he wanted to untie his partner.

"G! No!" Sam said with all the power he had.

Callen stopped and he saw the power cables on Sam's chair. He checked if the machine was off and he removed the cables and untied Sam. Sam nearly fell over. Callen held his partner up.

"You okay Sam?"

"Michelle," Sam said in a week voice.

"She's fine. She's at the office."

Sam let out a relieved sigh.

"I've got Sam and Deeks. We need two ambulances."

"On their way Callen," Eric said.

"How are Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"They both need medical attention but they'll live," Callen said.

Kensi had made her way towards them and she saw Deeks sitting in the chair.

"Deeks! Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"I've been better," Deeks said and he spat out more blood.

"I was very worried about you," Kensi said and she gave Deeks a hug.

"I'm okay Fern," Deeks said as he hugged her back, but deep down he felt anything but okay.

A few minutes later the ambulances came and they took Sam and Deeks to the hospital. Kensi and Callen followed. The other agents took Sidarov to the boatshed and put him in the other interrogation room.

Sam and Deeks were helped by the doctors while Kensi and Callen sat in the waiting room.

"Callen, how is he?" Michelle asked when she walked up to them.

"The doctor is with him now. He should be out shortly," Callen said.

Michelle sat with them waiting for the doctor to come out.

A little later Deeks' doctor came out.

"How is he doctor?" Kensi asked.

"He should be fine, he's gonna have a sore mouth for a while and he has to go see a dentist. He might need some psychological help after this. He's been through a lot. He hasn't said very much," the doctor said and Kensi let out a relieved sigh.

"Can I go see him?"

"Sure right this way," the doctor said and Kensi looked back at Callen and Michelle.

"Go Kens, go be with your partner," Callen said.

Kensi followed the doctor and saw Deeks there lying on the bed with a lot of cotton balls in his mouth.

"Hey Deeks," Kensi said as she walked in and she walked up to Deeks and gave him a hug. "Glad you're okay."

"Me too. Guess this must look really funny," Deeks tried to say with his mouth full and Kensi couldn't help but laugh a bit as he tried to talk and Deeks tried to laugh too but that hurt him.

"Alright, easy Deeks. No laughing and try not to talk too much."

"Sam? Michelle?"

"Sam's in with the doctor now, Michelle's fine, she's safe and we got Sidarov in custody."

Kensi sat there looking at Deeks. She didn't know exactly what to say after he had kissed her. Did Deeks really mean that or was it just something to shut her up? She would ask him later when he could talk again. For now she just sat there holding his hand.

"You sure you're okay partner? You can talk to me if you want. I'm here for you. It must have been rough to go through something like this."

"I'm fine Kensi. Don't worry," Deeks said and he closed his eyes. He was far from fine. The images of him being tortured kept playing in front of his eyes.

"Well if you do decide to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Fern."

Deeks lay his head back down on the pillow and kept his eyes closed.

While Kensi was with Deeks, Sam's doctor had come to get Michelle and Callen.

"He's got a bump on his head and the shocks that he got have damaged his body. He has a couple of electrical burns from where the cables were attached. They are bandaged up for now. We'll look in the morning how those are doing. We applied some cream on it. That should ease the pain. It'll be a while before he's back to normal. He might need help for a psychologist with what he's been through," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor, can we see him?" Michelle asked.

"Of course, right this way."

Michelle walked into the room first and saw Sam lying on the bed. As soon as she walked in Sam turned his head towards her and Michelle walked up to him.

"Sam," Michelle said as she gave him a hug.

"I'm okay," Sam said. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine. Kensi and Callen came to rescue me."

Sam looked towards the door and saw Callen standing there, leaning against the doorpost and the look in Sam's eyes said enough to Callen.

"You're welcome partner," Callen said and he walked up to the bed and couldn't help but smirk as he saw Sam lying there.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"For once it's not me who's lying there."

"And you better not be again."

"Glad to have you back Sam," Callen said as she squeezed Sam's shoulder.

"How's Deeks?"

"Deeks is fine, he's gonna have a sore mouth for a while but he'll live."

"Remind me to thank him when I'm out of here."

"Finally warming up to Deeks I see."

"He saved my life and Michelle's too by not telling Sidarov. He could have told Sidarov about her, but he didn't. He just sat there and took the torture. Who blew my cover?"

"Janvier did, he wrote the message on his eyelids. He's at the boatshed and he's not going anywhere any time soon."

"What about Sidarov? We still have to find those bombs."

"He's at the boatshed too. We'll get the answers out of him. You just rest up, we'll find them," Callen said and he left the room and went to get Kensi and they went to the boatshed.

"Are you sure you're okay Sam?" Michelle asked once Callen was out.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You were tortured Sam. That's not just something that you can forget. It's alright to seek out help if you need to."

"I'm okay Michelle. I'm used to something from my SEAL days."

"Still,….." Michelle started but Sam stopped her.

"I'm fine. I'll ask for help if I need to, but I'm fine."

Outside Sam's and Deeks' room there were guards, just in case there were more of Sidarov's buddies.

….

"How are Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked over the screen when they were at the boatshed.

"They are gonna be fine," Callen said.

"Thank you Mr. Callen."

"We still need to find those bombs Hetty."

"Get Sidarov to talk and use any means necessary Agent Callen," Granger said.

Callen nodded and he and Kensi walked into the interrogation room. Callen sat across the table from him and just stared into his eyes.

"Where are the other bombs Sidarov?" Callen asked but Sidarov kept quiet. "Look you're looking at a lot of years in federal prison, so you might as well work with us cus you're never getting out of there."

"pтолько через мой труп[over my dead body]" Sidarov said.

"Вы не выходите из этого легкий[you're not getting of that easy] Last chance, where are the bombs?... Fine, we tried the easy way. Kensi."

"With pleasure," Kensi said and she grabbed something out of a box and walked up to Sidarov.

"I'll leave you two alone," Callen said and he walked out of the room.

"Well looks like it's just you and me," Kensi said dangling the tool just in front of him. "You and me are gonna have some fun."

Kensi grabbed his hand and moved the tool towards his fingers.

"Let's start with your fingers first, making you suffer just a little bit more."

"Alright, alright, I'll talk," Sidarov said just before Kensi moved the tool around his finger.

"I'm listening."

"I have them stored in a storage facility."

"What's the address?"

Callen and Kensi went to check it out. They searched the entire building but the bombs were nowhere to be found.

"Sidarov's playing us," Kensi said.

"Not for long," Callen said and they went back to the boatshed.

Callen walked into interrogation and picked Sidarov up and pushed him against the wall.

"No more games. Where are the bombs?" Callen said angrily but Sidarov stayed quiet. "WHERE ARE THE BOMBS?!"

"You're too late. They are being transported as we speak. A little failsafe I had, in case something would happen to me."

"To where?" TO WHERE?!"

"Two different locations. You're too late. You'll never retrieve them."

"Try me. Write down the addresses and the trucks they are being transported in. No more games!"

Callen sat Sidarov back don at the table and gave him a piece of paper and a pen but Sidarov refused.

"Write it down!" Callen said and he grabbed his gun and aimed at Sidarov. "Do it know. And this time no more games or I'll come back here and torture you like you tortured the others."

Sidarov wrote down the information and Callen walked back down and passed the information on to Eric.

"Find them Mr. Beale, we need to stop these trucks. We can't let these bombs go away," Hetty said.

Callen and Kensi went back to the office and went straight up to OPS to see what they had found so far.

"We found the trucks. One is headed in the direction of San Francisco and the other towards Albuquerque," Eric said.

"Why those two cities?" Callen said.

"Maybe he has some other buyers there, or someone that can hold it for him or detonate it," Kensi said.

"Stop those trucks. Mr. Callen, Ms. Blye," Hetty said.

Callen and Kensi nodded and both took a team and went after one of the trucks. They both took a chopper to go after the trucks.

"Eric you still got eyes on them?" Callen asked.

"Yep got them. They are about 10 miles in front of you Callen," Eric said.

"Copy that."

"Kensi, you should be able to see them just 5 miles in front of you, white van," Nell said.

"Got it," Kensi said and she signaled to the pilot.

The pilot got down and with help from the local PD they managed to get the truck to stop. The pilot put the chopper on the ground and Kensi got out.

"Federal agent! Hands on the steering wheel," Kensi said.

Kensi went to check the back of the van and found one of the nuclear bombs.

"Hetty, I got it," Kensi said.

"Good work Ms. Blye," Hetty said. "Mr. Callen, how's it at your end?"

"Closing in on them. We're almost there," Callen said.

The chopper closed in on the van and tried to get it to stop with help from the local PD but the driver wouldn't pull over.

"Careful, we don't wanna cause a crash, that might trigger the bomb," Callen said.

After about 10 minutes of chasing they finally got him to stop. Callen got out of the chopper once it was on the ground.

"Federal agent! Hands where we can see them!" Callen said. The driver hesitated putting his hands up and Callen saw he had a device in his hand. "Put it down slowly!"

Callen saw his hand moving towards the button and he didn't hesitate and shot him. Callen checked the back and secured the other bomb.

"Bomb is secure, Hetty," Callen said.

"Good work Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

Kensi and Callen both finished up and went back to LA.

"Good work Mr. Callen, Ms. Blye," Hetty said as she walked into the bullpen.

"What about Sidarov and Janvier?" Kensi asked.

"They will both be transported to a high max facility federal prison and it's not gonna be pretty," Callen said.

Callen went to the boatshed to make sure the transport of Janvier and Sidarov went okay.

"Guess it's checkmate again," Callen said.

"Think that place is any worse that what I've already been through Agent Callen?" Janvier said.

"Oh I know it is. I'd be surprised if you last long in there," Callen said with a smirk.

Callen watched as Sidarov and Janvier were being let to the van. Sidarov was already in the van. Janvier took one of the guards down and grabbed his gun. Callen grabbed his gun and ran after him.

"Hold it right there Janvier!" Callen yelled as he raised his gun.

"Go on Agent Callen, shoot me," Janvier said.

"Drop the gun down!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Drop it Janvier! This is not gonna go down like this."

"Oh yes it is," Janvier said and he shot at Callen.

Callen managed to duck away and he shot back at Janvier. Janvier went down. Callen went over to hem and cleared him of his gun and he checked if he was dead. Janvier was dead.

Callen let out a sigh. He was glad that Janvier was gone forever but he had hoped it wouldn't go down like this. He called it in to Hetty. Callen just stood there over Janvier's body. He still couldn't actually believe that Janvier was really dead. For years he'd been after him now and now he was lying here in front of him, death by his hands. Deep down he had wanted this, but not like this. He would've rather seen Janvier rot away in prison.

"Callen, you okay?" Kensi asked once she arrived.

"I'm fine Kens."

"You sure? You don't look fine."

"I'm good Kens don't worry about me. How's the guard?"

"They took him to the hospital. Looks like he's gonna make it."

"Good. Can you wrap up here?"

"Sure, where're you going?"

"Clear me head," Callen said and he walked off towards the marina.

Kensi looked after him. She decided to give him a minute or two. Callen just stared out into the marina. Janvier was finally gone, out of his life. His enemy was gone. No more looking over his shoulder with fear Janvier was coming after him. After about 5 minutes he walked back to Kensi and they wrapped up there and went back to the office.

Kensi had already gone home. Callen was just packing up his stuff in the bullpen.

"Everything okay with you Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"I'm fine Hetty, Don't worry about me. Sam and Deeks have been through far more then I have."

"Still, you must feel something after shooting Janvier."

"I'm glad he's finally out of my life. That's all. Goodnight Hetty."

"Goodnight Mr. Callen," Hetty said as Callen walked out of the office.

…

A few days later Sam and Deeks were released for the hospital. They still needed to stay at home for 3 weeks.

"Well, this Sidarov thing is now over. You're gonna go back to being Mrs. Sam Hanna now?" Sam said once they were at home.

"I don't know baby. This is who I am," Michelle said.

"Michelle, it's too dangerous. I can't lose you."

"What about you Sam? It's dangerous for you too."

"I can look after myself."

"And I can't?!"

"That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean then?"

"You've been out of this game for too long, we both agreed you would stay home after we had the kids."

"I know baby. But this is who I am, doing this again has made me feel alive again."

"I can't lose you," Sam said and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know baby. I can't lose you either," Michelle said and she gave him a kiss. "I promise I'll only go in if they really need me and you have to promise me that you'll be safe."

"I promise," Sam said and he kissed her again.

"Now you're gonna have to rest up. You're still very weak."

"I'm fine honey."

"No arguments. You will lay down and you'll rest, your body has been through a lot."

Reluctantly Sam lay down on the couch.

…..

Kensi had offered to take Deeks home but he refused. He still wasn't sure where they stood after he had kissed her. And with everything that had happened lately he wasn't sure about anything. He could hardly think about anything else but his torture and watching Sam being tortured. He found himself wandering around the beach. He sat down and just looked at the ocean, the waves crashing on the beach. The sound soothed him.

After about an hour he made his way back to his apartment. He sat down on the couch. The Images of the day were still being played in front of his eyes. Should he talk to Kensi about this? Could she help him? Would she help him? He wasn't sure how she felt after the kiss. She didn't really say anything and she ran off after it had happened. Had he destroyed their partnership forever now?

He got up and looked in his fridge for something to eat. His mouth was still sore so he couldn't eat much. He opted for a can of soup. After dinner he decided to take a shower, try to wash everything off of him. He stepped under the hot water. The hot water was soothing for his skin. He leaned against the wall, trying to block out the images. At 11pm he decided to try and get some sleep, even though he probably wouldn't get any.

After about an hour of tossing and turning he fell asleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes images of his torture were in front of him. He shook up and looked at the time. It was just past 0.30am. He wasn't getting any sleep after this. Would Kensi still be awake at this time, he thought. He grabbed his keys and drove over to Kensi's.

Everything was dark when he arrived at Kensi's. He knocked on the door anyways. A little later Kensi opened the door.

"Deeks? What the hell are you doing here? It's the middle of night," Kensi said grumpy and still half asleep.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know where else to go."

Kensi saw that her partner was having a hard time and that something was clearly bothering him.

"Come in Deeks."

"Thanks," Deeks said and he walked inside. He let himself fall down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Kensi sat next to him on the couch.

"You okay Deeks?'

"I don't know. Every time I close my eyes I see these horrible pictures in front of me."

Kensi felt bad for her partner. He didn't deserve to go through what he went through. She wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Deeks," Kensi said as she placed a hand on Deeks' knee. "It's okay. You're safe now. It's over."

Deeks didn't say anything he just sat there on the couch staring out into the space. Kensi wasn't sure where they stood now after that he had kissed her and after what he went through. Did he really mean the kiss? Where they still okay as partners? Would they just forget about this and move on? Kensi didn't have the answers to these questions. All she knew was that it was weird between them at the moment. He had never showed up at her doorstep in the middle of the night, let alone so distraught.

Kensi just sat there next to him in silence waiting for him to talk to her. After a while Deeks stood up.

"I'm sorry Kens, I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry," Deeks said walking to the door.

Kensi grabbed him by his arm and stopped him.

"You don't have to go Deeks. You can stay here tonight if you like. Something is obviously bothering you otherwise you wouldn't have come here."

"Thanks Kens, but I don't wanna bother you."

"You're not bothering me Deeks, you're welcome to stay here."

"Thanks Kens. I'll stay on the couch tonight."

"Alright."

Kensi grabbed him a pillow and a blanket.

"I'll just be in my room if you need me okay."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Deeks."

"Goodnight Kensi and thanks again."

Kensi gave him a smile and went back to bed. Deeks lay down on the couch and just stared at the ceiling. Would he ever be able to stop seeing these images? Would he be able to move on with his life after this? And what about him and Kensi. Had he destroyed their partnership by kissing her? Could they still work together after this? For tonight Kensi seemed to be okay with it, but how did she really feel about the fact that he kissed her.

After a little while sleep claimed him. He woke up a couple times with the images in front of his eyes. It was just past 8am when Kensi walked out of her bedroom. Deeks was already awake.

"Morning Deeks."

"Morning Kensi."

"Did you sleep okay?'

"It was okay. Woke up a couple of times."

"I can't imagine what you must have gone through. That must have been terrifying."

"Yeah it was and it hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry."

Kensi went to get them a cup of coffee.

"Will I ever be able to forget those images? Stop them from playing in front of my eyes."

"I don't know Deeks. I honestly don't know. But I'm here for you if you need to talk or you could talk to shrink. I'm sure Hetty has already called Nate back for this."

"Yeah probably."

Kensi handed him his coffee and went to make some breakfast. Deeks stood up and followed her to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorpost.

"Is everything okay between us Kens? With everything that has happened lately?"

"Of course why wouldn't it?"

"Well, I'm not sure how you felt after I kissed you."

Kensi took a deep sigh and turned towards Deeks.

"I have to admit that I took me by surprise and that I wasn't sure what to do and I'm still not sure. I don't know where we go from here. Let's forget it for the moment okay and talk about it later."

"Sure," Deeks sighed. He wasn't sure himself where they'd go from here and how exactly he felt about Kensi. It was just that at the time it seems liked the right thing to do.

Deeks stayed there for a little while before he went home. About 5 minutes after he got home there was a knock on the door. It was Sam.

"Hey Sam, come on in," Deeks said.

"Thanks."

"What brings you by?"

"I'm just checking up on you, see how you're doing."

"I'm okay considering. I just can't get these imagines out of my mind."

"Yeah I know what you mean, neither can I."

They just stood there for a while in silence before Sam spoke up.

"I just came by to say thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For not telling them about Michelle. You could've told them but you sat there and took the torture. I'm sorry you had to go through that because of me."

"It's okay Sam. That's what team mates do for each other. I couldn't tell them about Michelle, she's one of us."

"Thanks again Deeks," Sam said and he put out his hand. Deeks took his hand and shook it. "I'll never forget this Deeks. I owe you."

"It's okay Sam. You'd probably do the same if it was the other way around. No worries, we're good."

"Good. Thanks again," Sam said and he left.

Sam was glad to get that off his chest. After what Deeks did for him he trusted the detective with his life. He had proved himself in Sam's eyes now.

* * *

**The end. **

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like it. Please review  
**


End file.
